Caitlyn's Song
by Meghann27
Summary: Caitlyn moves from Colorado to LA where she meets Tess, a nice popular girl. Thats right, Tess is nice! Caitlyn and Tess become best friends. But why do they hate each other now? What happened to Caitlyn's sister? This is Caitlyn's story.
1. Girl Number 5

**Hey everyone! Ok, so this is basically Caitlyn's story. I got an idea to write this when I realized that there are aton of stories about Tess, and of course Mitchie, but Caitlyn always seems to get left out. Even when she's in the story she's not usually a main part in there. I decided that Caitlyn deserved her own story. So, this is my new story, Caitlyn's Song. It's told in Caitlyn's point of veiw unless otherwise noted. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! AT ALL! SERIOUSLY...IF U WANNA GIMME SOME MONEY TO GO SHOPPING I WOULD APPRECIATE IT! just kidding, but seriously, i don't own Camp Rock, or disney or the charecters, except the ones I make up. **

* * *

Chapter 1

You know how some people have a story? They're the main character; they have their enemies, their friends, and in the end the prince. Some people are the best friend or the sidekick in the story. Others are the enemy. I on the other hand never had a story. I was never the friend, the main character, not even the enemy. I was never even named in the story. If there was a script I would be labeled as "Girl in the background" or "Girl #5" not even "Girl #1". I was never in a story, that was, until I met Tess Tyler.

I was in 10th grade. Tess was everything that I wanted to be. Popular, cool, and talented. She was even nice.

Tess was the main character. I was the new girl in school. She walked the halls with her head held high, I walked with my head down, trying to figure out the map I had been given.

My first day of school was a nightmare until she talked to me.

"Hi!" she smiled with perfect teeth. "I'm Tess"

"Hi" I looked down at the floor. "I'm Caitlyn" I moved in the middle of the school year so I didn't know anyone. My family had moved to Los Angeles, California from a small town in Colorado. In Colorado we lived thirty minutes from everywhere, and there were farms everywhere. It was quiet and peaceful. Everyone knew each other and we were all like family. Los Angeles was so different. There were people _everywhere_, and it was so big.

Tess was really nice to me. She showed me my classes and told me about the teachers. She sat with me at lunch and told me about what people do in LA.

After a few weeks we were best friends. She told me about who she liked and I told her about the guys back in Colorado who were buff from all the farm work. I was surprised how wonderful life was.

My sister, Carmen, however, wasn't doing so well. She was a senior. In Colorado she had been popular. Then again, in Colorado it didn't take very much to be popular. The girls in her grade we cruel. Everyone seemed to find my Colorado accent sweet and charming, but the people in Carmen's grade made fun of it. Teachers adored the way I studied hard and my peers wanted my help. My sister's peers made fun of her for being a geek.

I thought everyone must have been jealous of my Carmen. She had always been my parent's pride and joy. Long, curly, dark brown hair and piecing green eyes she had always been beautiful.

I knew that some of my friends loathed their sisters, but Carmen and I had always been best friend. When I met Tess we started to grow apart.

One night I heard her crying softly in her room. I quietly knocked and crept in when she didn't answer.

"Carmen?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

She sobbed something into her pillow.

"I can't understand you" I sat down on her bed.

"N-n-no one l-l-likes me" She sniffled.

"Sure they do," I told her. "You have tons of friends! You have Sam, and Jessica, and Kelly, and Sierra, and Jillian, and Hannah, and-"

"No!" she cut me off. "I don't have any friends h-h-here" she said, choking back her tears.

"You'll make friends" I assured her and looked at my watch. It was getting late and I told Tess I would call her to discuss tomorrow's outfit.

"Caitlyn?" She asked. "Will you stay up and talk to me?"

"I wish I could Carmen" I told her. "But I have so much stuff to do. But we can talk later right?"

She nodded as I walked out of the room. I closed her door and called Tess on my cell phone.

I had no idea that behind my role of "Girl #5" there was a story just waiting to be written.

* * *

**So, there's your first chapter of Caitlyn's Song. What did you think? I'm hoping it's not too predictable. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews so gimme some! Tell me if you love it or hate it or if it makes you wanna sing some songs from the little mermaid(idk...). lol. Also, I am open to any suggestions you have for this story so send em' in! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Life Changes

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short but I worked reeeally hard on it!**

If there was a script the stage directions would go something like this:

_Girl #5 walks into room. Girl #5's sister is lying on the bed, dead. Girl #5 is shocked_.

That's basically what happened. I had just gotten home from the movie that I had gone to with Tess and some of my other friends. It had been a few months since we had moved to L.A. and I was settling in just fine.

I dropped my purse on my bed and knocked on my sister's door. I wanted to ask her if I could borrow this really cute top that she had. I had never been very girly, but I stood out a lot compared to Tess and her friends.

"Carmen?" I knocked on her door again before opening it. She was lying on her bed on her side, I figured she was asleep. She had been sleeping a lot recently. Maybe it was a teenage thing. You know, puberty.

I went to wake her up because she always got mad when I borrowed things without asking.

"Carmen" I gently shook her. "Wake up" I shook her harder. Her hand came out from underneath her pillow and something fell onto the floor. I picked it up. It was an empty bottle of my mom's pain pills for her back. My heart rate sped up and I suddenly felt sick.

"Carmen?" I tried to find her breathing and her heart beat. There was none. I breathed heavily.

"Carmen!!" I screamed her name, not believing it. I thought it was a terrible, terrible nightmare. This couldn't be happening.

"Someone! Help! Please, someone help me!" I screamed, running through the house until I found my mom.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong? Stop screaming" My mom scolded me.

"Mom" I said, gasping. "Carmen. Carmen. No heart beat. Not breathing. Help!" I started running back upstairs with my mom at my heels.

My mom checked Carmen's breathing and heart beat.

"Caitlyn," She told me. "Call an ambulance"

I ran to the phone. _Ambulance_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I couldn't remember the number. 991? 919? 191? What was it?! I tried to calm myself down and remembered that it was 911.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman answered the phone calmly.

"My sister" I gasped. "She, she, she ate pills" my words were slurred. "No heart beat!"

"Ok miss, where are you located?"

I rattled off my address and the lady promised that someone would be there soon. In less then two minutes I heard an ambulance. Paramedics rushed in and I pointed them upstairs. My sister was rushed to the hospital.

"I need to come!" I told the paramedics.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't" A tall man told me.

"What?! Why?" I questioned my face red from frustration.

"Only a parent or guardian can come" he said as my mother rushed into the back of the ambulance, tears running down her face.

"Mommy" I said, hugging her and holding back my tears. "Please let me come!"

"M'am we have to leave now" the paramedic told my mom.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn; I'll call you as soon as I can!" My mom said, tearing my arms away from her waist.

I watched the ambulance go, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Once I could no longer hear the silence I walked slowly inside, letting the tears escape my eyes.

* * *

**What did you think? If it made you cry then thats good! I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you like it, even though it's short. Pleeeease review and tell me what you think! Also, please read my story "Tell the Truth", and if you are a reader of that story then I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm a little stuck, please review it and tell me any suggestions you have! Thanks for reading!! :)**

* * *


	3. Always

**Hey all! Thanks for the reveiws and story alerts and adding this to your fav stories and everything! I hope you're enjoying the story. I know it's pretty serious right now, but in a chapter or two it will get better, don't worry!**

* * *

I had been waiting by the phone for about an hour. I didn't know how much longer I could wait for my mom to call. I had started pacing, I had mixed up a dozen cookies that were not in the oven, I had even started cleaning!

At last the phone rang. Even though I had been expecting it, it still made me jump.

"Mom? What's happening? Is Carmen ok?" The words rushed out of me. After I said them I realized how weird it would be if it wasn't my mom who called. Luckily, it was her.

"Shh," she hushed me. "Caitlyn," I heard her take a breath in.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Carmen" She paused, "She…" my mom paused again. "I think it would be best if I told you the news in person. Can you find someone to drive you to the hospital? I really can't leave right now"

"Yeah" I said numbly. "I-I'll find some one" I told her before saying goodbye and hanging up.

The first person I thought to call was Tess. Of course she would do anything to help me, she was my best friend.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever until Tess finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

"H-hi Tess"

"What's wrong Cait? You sound upset." she asked me, concerned.

"C-can you give me a ride to the hospital?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's" I paused, not wanting to admit to myself. "It's…Carmen. Can you please give me a ride?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course, don't worry. Me and my mom will be there in a few minutes! Don't worry, ok? Everything will be fine" she assured me.

"Ok" I mumbled and hung up.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly found my song book. I had been into music since I was really little. Carmen was the only one who knew how much I loved to sing and write songs.

The doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs, stuffing my song book into the pocket of my jacket.

I opened the door and walked outside. Tess looked at me; I shook my head, signaling that I didn't want to talk. She nodded and we walked to her mom's car.

Even though it was November it was still warm out, but it felt cold to me. Tess was wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt, while I was freezing in a jacket.

As we got into the car Tess whispered something to her mom. I guessed that she was saying that I wanted to be left alone. Thank god for Tess.

I rushed through the hospital doors and to the front desk.

"Where is Carmen Gellar?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"She's in room A230. What is your relation to her?" She asked.

"Her sister. I need to see her. _Now_" I said and the lady nodded. "Thank you so much" I said to Tess and her mom with tears in my eyes.

"I will _always_ be here for you, and I will _always_ be your best friend" Tess whispered as she gave me a hug. "Now go, see your sister"

I practically ran to room A203. I pushed past nurses and doctors. I went up the stairs because the elevators were too slow. I barged into the room only to find my mom crying, sitting in a chair by Carmen's bed.

I cleared my throat, making my mom look up.

"Oh, hi honey" my mom said, wiping her eyes. "Come here please" She stood up as I walked over.

"Mom, what happened?"

"You sister…" she paused. "Carmen died of drug over dose. They think she might have committed suicide. But they aren't positive and they have no proof. She's still alive, but dying."

"Oh" I said, taking quick breaths in. "I-I…I have to go" I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. As I ran out a heard a long beep from one of the monitors.

My sister was gone.

I pushed past doctors, nurses, patients, families of patients. Mad at everyone for not walking quickly enough, being too loud, being too quiet, staring at me and not paying attention to me. Everyone was acting wrong.

I finally found a room that looked vacant to me. It was a small sitting room, obviously not the main one. It had a couch and three chairs. A puzzle was on the floor with a few of the pieces missing. Just like my life.

I opened my song book and a folded piece of paper fell out. I unfolded it and saw my name on the top. I skipped down to the bottom. It was from Carmen.

_Caitlyn,_

_None of this is your fault. I just couldn't handle it. I didn't fit in and I had no friends. My old friends and I had so many fights I've lost count. Life just wasn't worth living anymore. _

_I love you so much. You are amazing, beautiful, and talented. You were my best friend. Remember that time when you were 6 and I was 8 and I told you I hated you. You started crying. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean it. _

_I've always been jealous of you. You write wonderful songs and your voice is like an angel's. Then you made so many new friends here in L.A. and I had none. You're so pretty and fun. Everyone wants to be around you. I was so jealous._

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. I know that you will blame yourself. Please, please, please, please don't. I am a coward for not facing my fears in this world. And I'm sorry. You always were the brave one. _

_Please don't share this note with anyone else. They will look into it too much. Mom will think that she did something wrong and didn't raise me right. Daddy will become angry and stressed. I know that you will accept this note and not search for anything else. _

_I love you so much, Caitlyn. You were my best friend. I'm always going to be right there next to you. No matter where you go, I'll be there._

_Love Always, no matter what,_

_Carmen_

I read the note several times until I started crying. I curled up into a ball, wishing the world would simply fade away.

* * *

**Did it make you upset? I'm hoping that it made you sad. Not that I like for you to be sad, but if it makes you wanna cry then I did a good job. PLEEEASE review! Tell me any suggestions or comments you have. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or what you think should change! Thanks sooo much for reading!**


	4. My Last

**Hey guys, unfortunatley this chapter will be a bit sad. I PROMISE I will try to get some happy in here soon!! Thanks for your reviews and everything! I hope you're enjoying the story, and if it made you cry a little that's good! I swear that there will be some parts in this story where you will laugh! Just hang in there with my saddness in this chapter!**

* * *

My sister was dead. A character was out of the script. No more lines, no more stage directions. It was all over. Carmen wouldn't even get a curtain call.

The funeral was today. We had gotten her death certificate. Who would want a certificate for being dead? The dead person can't do anything with it. What are we gonna do? Hang it on the wall. Defiantly not.

It said that the cause of death was drug over dose. I didn't look at it, not really. My mom was putting it away in a drawer and I just happened to see it.

_Damn it, _I thought, _she didn't die of drug over dose! She killed herself!_ I wanted to let everyone know the truth. I wanted to write in big letters "SUICIDE" all over the certificate. They think that lying and making it sound better will help. It won't. They're wrong. Whoever "they" are.

I had to wear black to the funeral. Black dress pants with a black shirt. How depressing. Carmen always told me not to wear all black.

"You look depressed!" she used to tell me. "Wear some color!"

Carmen always seemed like the sun was shining right out of her. She would get upset sometimes, but most of the time she was just as bright as the sun in the sky. She used to say all the time "You can turn off the sun, but I'm still gonna shine". She always believed things would get better. Always knew that to see the stars it had to be dark. It was like she was my personal flame, my warmth, my sun.

Now the flame was out, it was winter, there was an eclipse. What happened to her? Why did she change? My sunny sister was gone forever.

I rode to the funeral, not saying a word to anyone. At the wake people told me that they were sorry and gave me hugs. I knew that they were trying to help me, but they had no clue what I was feeling.

"Oh Caitlyn!" Tess ran to me with her arms open, embracing me in a hug. "I just can't believe it! I'm here anytime you want to talk"

She released her hug when she realized that I wasn't hugging back. "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked me.

"Yea, I'll be fine" I stole a glance at the casket, my sister's face dead and unmoving. There was no light in her eyes, no smile on her face.

"I have to go" I said pushing past people.

The wake was at our house. (A wake is a thing they have after a funeral, it has food and people talk. They are "celebrating the person's life"). I ran to the living room that we never used. We had a big piano that I only used when no one was home. I shut the doors to the living room and sat down on the piano bench. The walls of the room were off white with soft, beige carpet beneath my feet. I took off my uncomfortable heels and sighed.

I started playing. Just random notes at first, then a tune. I don't know where it came from; it was as if something had taken over.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

I couldn't believe it. My sister was gone.

The one who would always told me how proud she was of me for my grades, making friends, and especially my music.

I remembered how I used to blame her during the move. I told her it was all her fault that we were moving. That she should have convinced mom and dad to let us stay.

I used to point out everything she did wrong. Every bad grade, every forgotten chore.

She did some much for me. When I was little she was the one who taught me how to tie my shoes. When the guy I liked didn't like me back she was the one that I ran to. When I was giving up she was the one the kept me going.

She was my sister. My best friend. There was nothing I wouldn't do to have her back.

I sang my song again, letting the last notes ring out from the piano.

A tear dropped on to the keys. I swore that it would be my last tear. And this would be the last song that I would ever write

* * *

**Ok, so how sad was that? I thought it was pretty sad myself. The song in this chapter is Hurt, By Christina Aguilara(ok, i def. didn't spell her last name right...). Please review, and motivvate me to update! Come on, I need motivation! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story. **


	5. A Bad Boy, an Airhead, and a Peacemaker

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been super busy. This chapter is finally not so depressing!**

**Thank you XDPurpleTifgersXD, gangsta-girlxox, LittleRedOne, maria08bernal, and StroodleDoodleFuhn for reveiwing! Thanks so much you guys!!!**

**Yes, there will be Naitlyn in this...I think. Honestly, I'm not quite sure yet. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review!!!**"Hey Shane, come look at this!" I called, waving around a letter from our Uncle Brown.

* * *

"What?" Shane grumbled angrily. He had been the "bad boy" of the Connect Three lately.

"Uncle Brown sent us a letter" I said.

"Dude, that's _a lot_ of letters…not just one" Jason said as he looked over my shoulder.

"Well, Uncle Brown sent us a _message_" I said, trying to unconfused Jason.

_Dear Shane, Jason, and Nate,_

_How are my favorite rock stars? I hope you enjoyed your tour and you're all safe. I heard that you boys gave a smashing performance and everyone loved you! The show in Tampa was on TV so I decided to watch it! _

_Nate, your flip was amazing. I would ask you to teach me, but I would most likely break my bones! Jason, your harmonies were perfect and the guitar solo you did was "wicked cool" as you kids say. And Shane, very nice hair!_

_Speaking of your hair, Shane, I hear that you love it more than you love your fans. As you know I read many of the trendy magazines because I am a hip uncle so I know that you, Shane, are the "bad boy". I'm not happy with this, and neither are your parents._

_You parents and manager have both called me requesting the Connect Three attend Camp Rock, which you know is the camp I run. It is also the camp where you three met and decided to form a band._

_This isn't a choice, so don't respond with a "no". _

_In one month it will be July 25__th__. You will come to Camp Rock and get settled in. Camp starts on July 27__th__. You are not allowed to know any more until a few days before you come! I will be sending you a list on what to bring._

_From, the coolest uncle in the world-_

_Uncle Brown_

"No way!" Shane said after reading the letter. "I'm not going to some dumb camp!"

"Dude, you're going. That's final" I said. It was true that Shane was the bad boy and no body liked that. Ever since we really hit it big Shane had become a spoiled rock star. He wouldn't get up before noon, he would only accept the freshest foods, and he hated signing autographs. But for some odd reason girls still called themselves "the future Mrs. Shane Grey".

"Nate, I'm not going! _That's_ final" He said and walked out, slamming the door.

"Well, I'm in!" Jason said cheerfully. "Do you think they have a bird house making class?"

"Um, Jason, its Camp _Rock_, as in it's about music" I reminded him.

"Yea" he sighed. "But maybe I can convince Brown to let me teach one!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jason wasn't the smartest. I had read an article in a magazine lately. It was about us and apparently we were classified as certain people.

_The Connect Three. Just those words can melt any girl's heart. They sing, dance, play guitar, and are super attractive! But who are the Connect Three? Shane, Nate, and Jason._

_Shane is the lead singer. His sweet brown eyes can see into a girl's soul and his skinny jeans make us scream. He's the bad boy._

_Jason is plays the guitar. Here is one guy who can defiantly rock the Elvis do, without making it look horrible! He's a bit spacey sometimes, but he can rock! Jason is the airhead._

_Nate plays guitar and sings back up. His curly hair and sweet smile give us girls the butterflies every time we see him. He's the youngest of the Connect Three, but he can rock out just as well. Nate is the peace maker._

So there it was in black and white. Our band was made of a bad boy, an airhead, and a peace maker.

Was I really "the peace maker"? We never really had that many arguments. It was mostly Shane, complaining about signings or meet and greets. But not really arguments. There was this one time when we were arguing about what song to put on the album. Our record company won that. They decided what songs we would sing, what we would put on the album, and basically how we would live.

The only thing we decided was who we were.

Apparently we had chosen to be the bad boy, the airhead, and the peace maker.

*****~Caitlyn's Song~***~Caitlyn's Song~***~Caitlyn's Song~***~Caitlyn's Song~***~Caitlyn's Song~***~Caitlyn's Song~*****

"Hey Cait" Tess said gently at lunch. "How are you?"

It had been months since my sister had died. Now it was almost the end of the school year. I had been on some sort of auto mode. I got up, got dressed, went to school. I would laugh at things that I knew were meant to be funny, nod every once in a while, and do what I was supposed to. I never raised my hand, never started conversations, and never really gave anything. What did I have to offer? My sister was gone, and so was I.

"I'm fine" I said quietly. For a moment no one said anything.

"So I'm going to this camp. It's called 'Camp Rock' it's this whole music camp" Tess told me. I nodded. "Do you want to come with me? My mom can totally pay for everything"

Tess's mom, T.J. Tyler had become quite famous. She had gotten a record deal and was on a tour at the moment.

"I can't" I said.

"Why not?" Tess asked, begging. "Come on, my mom's feeling guilty so she's letting me and one of my friends go to camp for the whole summer! Plus, she has connections so we get to go a whole month early!" Tess nearly squealed. "Please, _please_ come!" she begged me.

"Okay" I sighed. Maybe this camp would be good for me. I could meet new people, get a fresh start.

For the rest of lunch Tess was reading a magazine. A stole a glance over her shoulder. The article was about The Connect Three. A bad boy, an airhead, and a peace maker. I knew there had to be more to it than that.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm hoping that you guys figured out that the first part was in Nate's POV. I'm not sure how often I will have his POV, this might be the only time. I'm really just kinda writing whatever comes to mind, not really planning ahead. Any ideas or suggestions for me? TELL ME! Come on guys, I know you can do this! Just click that little button on the left, type a few words, and TA-DA! you have just made me happy! Don't you wanna make me happy?**


	6. Announcement!

Hey everyone! Is anyone still there?

Wow…it's been a while huh? I think I was 14 when I wrote this, and now I'm 17. I was on this website looking for Once Upon A Time fan fiction because I'm going through MAJOR withdrawal. Anyway, I just so happened to remember my password, and I reread all the stories I wrote.

If I do say myself, I was a pretty good little writer.

Maybe I'll try to continue writing this story one day. Now that I'm older, I think it could really be something. But for now, I'm going to start by writing a new story. Right now I just have a sneak peek up, but go check it out! I don't promise how often I'll get new chapters up, but we'll see how it goes!

Love you all!

Also, if anyone else is obsessed with Once Upon A Time, let me know any theories you have!


End file.
